


Helena's Pranks

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Ravenclaw loves to prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helena's Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for the monopoly game challenge at the HPFC forums. I had to write a humorous story that takes place during the Founders era with the prompt Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Never really wrote humor before, so it was a bit difficult.

Seven year old Helena Ravenclaw giggled madly as her eyes concentrated on the doors. Uncle Godric had given her some good supplies and she was ready to wreak havoc on the newly opened Hogwarts.

Uncle Godric made her promise to not tell her mother, but did he really think her mother wouldn't know? Who else would give her prank materials? Aunt Helga was too above pranks, and her mother would see that Uncle Salazar couldn't be the one after Helena's prank came to fruition.

Uncle Godric was the best when it came to pranks. One day when he took her among muggles, he had made her laugh so loudly when a muggle lost his pants. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad had to be called due to some accidental magic on her behalf.

She watched as the students left the Great Hall. They were safe... for now. They would be targeted later on, but not for awhile.

Her target had not left yet. She waited, watching as everyone left, biding her time until her intended victim made an appearance.

Suddenly, her victim was there. She took out the bottle hidden in her robes. When her victim was within five feet of her, she threw the contents of the bottle at him.

Where once had stood serious, grey-haired Salazar Slytherin now stood angry, rainbow colored hair Salazar Slytherin.

The students nearby quickly tried to stifle their laughter. When Uncle Salazar growled and quickly tried to undo the damage with his wand to no avail, the stifled laughter erupted into full-blown hilarity.

Uncle Salazar quickly turned and hurried to his rooms, not saying anything to anyone. The damage would last a whole week, not that she'd tell her uncle that.

Helena saw her mother's angry scowl directed at her. She quickly ran away, giggling, as her mother screamed, "Helena!" When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw her mother turn to Godric and heard, "Godric! Run!"


End file.
